<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ricordo perduto by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653793">Ricordo perduto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ib (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garry non riesce a ricordarsi Ib.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Most Epic Music Ever: "Sunder" by Really Slow Motion; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6lViC50N8o.<br/>Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.<br/>Prompt: 43 - Intravedere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garry/Ib (Ib)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ricordo perduto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricordo perduto</p><p> </p><p>Garry era seduto sul pavimento della propria camera, fissava una rosa rossa.</p><p>&lt; Posso <em>intravedere</em> tutto un altro mondo attraverso questi petali. So che ho dimenticato qualcosa… qualcuno.</p><p>Non riesco a ricordare il suo sorriso, la sua voce. Ne scorgo l’ombra attraverso la nebbia della mia mente.</p><p>So che è qualcuno di cui ho spasmodicamente bisogno.</p><p>Ho sognato una bambina in un dipinto, ma da sveglio non riesco a definirla &gt;. Si alzò in piedi e posò la rosa in un lungo vaso, dove già stava una rosa dai petali viola.</p><p>Sul suo tavolo c’erano degli schizzi di una ragazzina.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>